Hana Hou
by ginkies
Summary: One More Time...After the FBI recieve a tip saying Danny helped his baby brother escape the island, two FBI agents are sent in to investigate. But what if everything isn't so simple? After all, is anything really simple when it comes to the 5-0? On Hold
1. Teaser

Ok So this is a small teaser, just putting it out there to see if anyone would be interested in reading more. Send me a review and let me know please +D

* * *

><p>Hana Hou – One more time<p>

Walking through the glass doors my heart raced, I didn't want to be there, I didn't want to have to do this. Thankfully no one was gathered in the tabletop computer and the walk to his office was quick and pretty painless. That was until we reached the office. He was talking with Kono, someone who by her own admission was defensive of ohana. And to her 5-0 was her ohana. His pale green eyes caught my own as we walked into his office. He knew why were there. His usually animated arms fell limp to his sides as I walked behind him.

"Excuse me, you can't just-" Kono's voice cried out loud enough to get the others attention. This wasn't what I wanted. I just wanted to take him out with no attention.

"Steadmen, Yoshida, FBI. Please, stay out of this." My partner, Jack Steadmen, barked at the rookie, forcing her to back up. Her eyes darted to me in disbelief.

"I'm sorry." I whispered pulling out my cuffs. As if on queue both other men walked into the small office, shock and confusion plastered on their faces.

"What's going on here?" Steve asked shaking his head as he saw me. I couldn't meet his stair I had to look away. The betrayal that shown through was worse than a hit to the guts. If looks could kill, hell I would have died on the spot.

"Detective Daniel Williams I am arresting you under suspicion of aiding a fugitive, interfering in a federal case and obstruction of justice. You do not have say anything, but anything you do say may be used against you in a court of law. You have right to legal council, if you can not afford such council, it will be provided for you by the state." I said cuffing Danny. He didn't argue or fight, he let it happen.

"Hey man! This ain't right!" Chin's usually neutral voice came out worried for his friend.

"Do you understand the rights as they were explained to you?" I asked softly, and Danny just nodded.

"Wait! Wait! I'm calling the governor!" Steve said pulling out his phone.

"Call the president McGarrett, we're taking him in." Jack said squaring up to Steve.

"No, you, you can't!" Kono said desperately looking at Steve and Chin for direction.

"Come on Danny." I said softly and started to walk him out.

"We'll get you out brah!" Chin said tapping Danny on the shoulder as we walked past him. Danny nodded softly. Chin glanced at me and looked disgusted.

"Hang in brah!" Steve said and I couldn't bring myself to even look at the team. This was wrong, this was so wrong and there wasn't a thing I could do about it...


	2. Home Sweet Home

Ok, so as you know from the first small, umm teaser I think I'll call it, this story is heading somewhere. I just ask that you hold on and bare with me while I get this rock rolling.  
>Oh, also, as much as I truly would love to own Danny *sigh*, or Steve *sigh* I don't. Neither do I own any other member of the show. For now, I only own my imagination and a laptop...<p>

* * *

><p><span>Hana Hou – One more time<span>

Walking through the glass doors my heart raced, I didn't want to be there, I didn't want to have to do this. Thankfully no one was gathered in the tabletop computer and the walk to his office was quick and pretty painless. That was until we reached the office. He was talking with Kono, someone who by her own admission was defensive of ohana. And to her 5-0 was her ohana. His blue eyes caught my own as we walked into his office. He knew why were there. His usually animated arms fell limp to his sides as I walked behind him.

"Excuse me, you can't just-" Kono's voice cried out loud enough to get the others attention. This wasn't what I wanted. I just wanted to take him out with no attention.

"Steadmen, Yoshida, FBI. Please, stay out of this." My partner, Jack Steadmen, barked at the rookie, forcing her to back up. Her eyes darted to me in disbelief.

"I'm sorry." I whispered pulling out my cuffs. As if on queue both other men walked into the small office, shock and confusion plastered on their faces.

"What's going on here?" Steve asked shaking his head as he saw me. I couldn't meet his stare I had to look away. The betrayal that shown through was worse than a hit to the guts. If looks could kill, hell I would have died on the spot.

"Detective Daniel Williams I am arresting you under suspicion of aiding a fugitive, interfering in a federal case and obstruction of justice. You do not have say anything, but anything you do say may be used against you in a court of law. You have right to legal council, if you can not afford such council, it will be provided for you by the state." I said cuffing Danny. He didn't argue or fight, he let it happen.

"Hey man! This ain't right!" Chin's usually neutral voice came out worried for his friend.

"Do you understand the rights as they were explained to you?" I asked softly, and Danny just nodded.

"Wait! Wait! I'm calling the governor!" Steve said pulling out his phone.

"Call the president McGarrett, we're taking him in." Jack said squaring up to Steve.

"No, you, you can't!" Kono said desperately looking at Steve and Chin for direction.

"Come on Danny." I said softly and started to walk him out.

"We'll get you out brah!" Chin said tapping Danny on the shoulder as we walked past him. Danny nodded softly. Chin glanced at me and looked disgusted.

"Hang in brah!" Steve said and I couldn't bring myself to even look at the team. This was wrong, this was so wrong and there wasn't a thing I could do about it...

* * *

><p>"So have you been to Hawaii before?" Jack asked as we walked out into the warm sunshine. I slipped my sunglasses on and smirked, pulling them down so that I could see him in the eyes my smirk grew.<p>

"Do you even read personal files?" I asked with a chuckle. Jack shrugged his shoulders as we walked to the rent-a-car the bureau had ordered for us.

"I figured Yoshida was Japanese." Jack stated, unlocking the boot and dumping his bags.

"Well yeah, but I was born on the island, lived here till I moved to Washington." I sighed throwing my own bags in the back.

"How do you cope with the heat?" Jack asked as we climbed in the car. He instantly turned the air conditioning on.

"Well that helps." I laughed and shook my head. "You get used to it. Washington's cold." I said as Jack looked at me like I was insane.

"No offence Riley, but I don't wanna be stuck here long enough to get used to the weather." Jack said with a smirk before starting the car. I gave him the address of my flat and when we reached it we grabbed our bags and headed up. I opened the front door and smiled as I walked in. It was good to be home. Now don't get me wrong DC is awesome, but nothing can ever beat Hawaii for me.

"Nice place." Jack said looking around the living room/kitchen area.

"I like it." I said and nodded to the back. "There's a spare room, a key is on the side. Just in case." I said and headed over to my own room.

In the morning we grabbed some breakfast. I was pouring myself a glass of juice when Jack walked out in a white shirt, blue tie and black dress trousers.

"You are such a haole brah." I sniggered shaking my head.

"What the hell did you just say?" Jack asked and noticed my clothes. I was in a white loose fitting shirt and karky combat trousers.

"I called you a haole." I said softly, passing him a glass of juice. "Loose the tie dude, seriously gonna make you stand out round here." I added with a smirk. Jack looked down at his tie and frowned.

"I love this tie. Betsy bought me it." Jack added looking back up at me. Betsy was his wife, she was a lovely person. I'd met her a couple of times when she showed up at the office to take Jack out to lunch.

"It's a lovely tie, but no one wears ties in Hawaii, only haoles." I smirked knowingly.

"What the hell is a haole?" Jack asked reluctantly taking off his tie.

"If you need to ask, it means you are one." I chuckled. Jack just shook his head and muttered something as he headed back into his room. After breakfast we set up our computers. We had flown to Hawaii to work a case.

"So how do we know this tip was legit?" I asked typing away on my computer and replaying the tip.

"_Detective Daniel Williams 5-0 Task Force. He let his brother leave. Look at the photos._" The line went dead. Jack brought up photo's from some airport on the island. Two men were stood talking. A shorter blonde guy, gun in hand and a taller man on the steps of a jet. The smaller guy looked stressed and the man on the steps didn't look best pleased either.

"The photos have been tested, they are legit. Makes sense the tip is." Jack sighed and he typed and produced a page on Daniel Williams. "So this is what we know. Detective Daniel Williams, Hawaii 5-0 member."

"What is that? Some secret group?" I asked with a chuckle imagining some crappy Saturday morning TV show.

"A special task force apparently. Their leader, a um Lieutenant Commander McGarrett, has the Governors ear. Looks like they are her golden team." Jack sighed as he read from his file. The guys name rang a bell in my head, only I wasn't sure where from.

"I know that name." I said softly as I tried to remember.

"What McGarrett?" Jack asked glancing at me.

"Yeah..." I sighed. "I can't place it though. And Lieutenant Commander, what is that? Navy?" I asked and Jack nodded. "Super. Ok, so... Williams is part of a special task force. His brother comes to the island to deal with drug dealers, to launder some money for them. Then what happens?" I asked re-reading the original report. It wasn't our case, but when the team on the island lost Matthew Williams we were asked to look into the case.

"According to this... well." Jack read. "Yeah, here it is. The guys running the op, are spotted by Williams and McGarrett while watching Matthew Williams. They have to tell them about the investigation into his baby brother."

"Williams doesn't like it." I added plainly.

"Naturally." Jack sighed.

"So what? He warns his brother? Then Matthew Williams makes a run for it?" I asked confused. We had looked into cases similar to this where a cop would help out their sibling. I always tried to keep an open mind, but it wasn't always easy.

"Pretty much. Our men go to grab Matthew before he makes a run for it. They go to his hotel room and find McGarrett and Williams. Apparently, the pair have a disagreement about sharing info with our guys. McGarrett tells our guys he's leaving by boat south side of the island and our men go to grab him." Jack read sighing at the end.

"When in fact McGarrett is lying and Matthew is leaving by plane at the north side of the island. So what? William's go to the private air strip to... stop his brother or help him?" I asked looking at the picture. William's did have a gun in his hand, but he never shot his brother.

"I say help him. I mean come on, we got Williams on, interfering on a federal case, obstruction of justice and aiding a wanted criminal. We can call McGarrett on obstruction too." Jack sighed.

"But why'd he have the gun out if he was helping his brother off the island?" I asked confused, I stared at the picture as if it would give me all the answers I needed.

"Maybe in case anyone caught them. He could say he was there to stop his bro. I mean you have brothers, wouldn't you do anything to help them?" Jack asked looking at me. I sat there and answered without hesitation.

"Only if it was within the law." I said softly. I respected the law, I knew right from wrong.

"Well maybe William's thinks differently" Jack said with a simple shrug. We spent the rest of the morning going over the original case reports to make sure there was no big mistakes that meant our case could be thrown out. It was a solid case against Matthew Williams, which meant, as long as we could prove our case, we could get Daniel Williams too. If he was guilty of course.

* * *

><p>We decided since Daniel Williams was a member of this 5-0 task force that we needed to talk to the Governor prior to starting our investigation into him. We needed the Governor to know, if he had broken the law, we needed to take him down. I drove to the Governor's office and pulled outside a nice looking building. I slipped my sunglasses back on as we climbed out of the car. I glanced around and noticed a silver Camero parked in the lot.<p>

"Hey, didn't the file say William's drives a Camero?" I asked nodding to the car. Jack thought about it and nodded.

"Yeah, so what? The task force is based here?" Jack asked me. I shrugged.

"Let's go ask the Governor." I said and we headed into the building. I slipped my shades off and we found the Governor's actual office after wondering around. We walked in and at a desk outside the Governor's a Chinese woman was sat typing away. As we walked over she looked up and smiled at us.

"Can I help you?" She asked with an American accent.

"Agent's Steadmen and Yoshida, FBI. We need to have a word with Governor Jameson please." Jack said as we flashed the woman our badges.

"I'm afraid the Governor is in a meeting at the moment. I'm Laura Hills her personal assistant. Maybe I can help?" Miss Hills asked with a warm smile.

"I'm sorry Miss Hills but we really need to speak to the Governor. Will her meeting take much longer?" I asked politely, and as if on queue the doors to her office opened and two men walked out with the Governor.

"Ok, well work on it and we'll meet in a week. Thank you gentlemen for your time." The Governor said as the two men walked out. She turned to us and then glanced at Miss Hills. "I thought I had lunch now, Laura." Governor Jameson said.

"You do, but these are FBI agents, they need to speak to you." Miss Hills replied softly. Governor Jameson nodded and looked at us with a wide smile.

"Well agents, please, come in." The Governor said turning and walking back into her office. We fallowed her and closed the door behind before sitting opposite her desk.

"I'm Agent Jack Steadmen, this is Agent Riley Yoshida." Jack said introducing us.

"Yoshida? As in Riku Yoshida?" The Governor asked as we sat down.

"Yes, Governor, that's my father." I said and Jack gave me a look. I just shrugged it off.

"He is a lovely man. An asset to our community." The Governor said with a warm smile. I just nodded with a small smile. My father owned a small shipping business on the main island. It exported pineapples to the main land.

"Governor Jameson, we are here to inform you of our investigation on your island." Jack said bringing the conversation back to the reason we were there.

"Oh really?" Jameson asked leaning back in her chair. "I do have my own task force for island investigations agents." Jameson said with purse lips. This was her way of saying, back off my island, I handle the trash here. Which if I was honest I respected.

"We know." Jack said plainly.

"We're investigating one or more members of the 5-0 task force you set up." I added firmly. I noticed the shock pass over her face before she regained herself.

"My task force is the best on the island agents. Each member hand picked." Jameson said leaning forward. "I trust these people with my life."

"That may be the case Governor but we have reason to believe one or more members of your task force allowed a known criminal escape FBI agents." I said plainly. I watched as Jameson thought about it for a second before shaking her head.

"I don't buy it. Someone must be messing with you." She said with a firm nod.

"Why would you say someone is messing with the FBI Governor?" I asked plainly.

"This task force is very popular agents, they have taken down several nasty members of the criminal under belly of my island." Jameson said as if she was talking to the press.

"Anyone in particular you can think who would want the task force broken up?" Jack asked firmly. Governor Jameson sat there for a few seconds and thought about it.

"There are many individuals who would love to see this task force disbanded. I believe you are wasting your time agents." Jameson said plastering a smile on her face. But her eyes, they showed a working mind, she was trying to figure out who could have leaked the news to us. Jack pulled the photos up on his phone and passed it to the governor.

"These are of Detective Williams and his baby brother Matthew, moments before Matthew fled Hawaii." Jack said plainly. "We also believe Commander McGarrett had something to do with his escape."

"I... Detective Williams is such a good cop. Are you sure these photos are legit?" The governor asked us in shock.

"Yes Governor, we've had them checked by experts." I nodded as she passed the phone back over to Jack.

"Well I still must say I don't believe any of this for a second, but I understand you need to investigate." Jameson said with a nod. "What do you need from me?" She asked leaning forward. She was a strong woman, I could see, talking with her, why she was Governor.

"Just co-operation. We need to talk to the members of the task force. Possibly some locals as well." Jack said watching the Governor carefully.

"I presume this will be in the highest confidence." Jameson said firmly, her eyes darting from Jack to me and back again.

"We will be discreet. But we need to ask questions." I reassured her. A soft smile appeared on her lips as we reached an understanding.

"Very well, go, but I'm telling you now. You're wasting your time on this agents." Jameson said as we stood from our chairs.

"Thank you for your time Governor." I said softly.

"And of course, we don't want you to tip off the task force about our investigation." Jack added as we walked to the door.

"Of course Agent Steadmen." Jameson agreed before we walked out.

* * *

><p>We got back in the car and drove back to my flat. Jack drove as I sat in the passenger seat. Hawaii was stunning, even being stuck in traffic didn't suck so much when you were in the sun.<p>

"You trust her not to say anything?" I asked tapping my thumb on my chin. I didn't trust the Governor, she was too confident in her own power.

"Yeah. She's gotta know messing with our case... it's just going to make it messy for everyone." Jack said plainly as he glanced at me.

"I'm not so sure..." I said thinking out loud.

"Well tomorrow we need to go to the airport, chat with the crew, see if anyone saw anything." Jack said pulling up to a red light.

"Agreed. We also need to look into the photo's, see if we can find anyway to track who took them and who sent us the message. If Jameson is right, maybe someone is trying to break up the task force." I suggested trying to keep the investigation as unbiased as possible.

"I dunno, I think we should focus on finding any evidence that Williams knew where his brother was, and if he helped him escape. We need to check financials for both Williams and McGarrett, see who bought the ticket." Jack said pulling away again.

"Ok, but that's tomorrows work. Tonight I am heading out, what about you?" I asked glancing at Jack.

"Skype talk with Betsy and the bump." Jack said with a small smile.

"You found out the sex yet?" I asked with a smile of my own.

"No we want a surprise." Jack said beaming. "She's due in three weeks though. I just wanna get home in time for the birth."

"We will. Or I can handle it. It's not like Williams is going to jump off the island. His file said he has a daughter here and that's the whole reason for his move from New Jersey." I said with a small smile.

"We will finish the case in time." Jack smirked pulling into my apartment block.

* * *

><p>That night I headed out to my old local bar. It spilled out onto the beach and was a great place to hang out. As soon as I walked into the bar I noticed my twin brother stood at the bar drinking a beer. It was a twin thing, we always knew when the other was around.<p>

"Does mom know your out drinking?" I joked as I stood behind him. My twin brother Ryan turned and pulled me into a big hug.

"Sis! What the hell you doing here?" Ryan asked letting go of me.

"Drinking, this is a bar." I joked sarcastically. Ryan just rolled his eyes as he grabbed me a beer. I opened it and took a small drink.

"You know what I mean! Does the oldies know your here? Does Taylor?" Ryan asked guiding us to a table on the beach. Taylor was our older brother, he was married with a baby and helped dad run the pineapple export.

"No one knows I'm here. I'm working a case." I sighed and sipped on my beer.

"Sweet! How long you gonna be around?" Ryan asked beaming at me.

"Dunno, week or so I guess." I shrugged. I caught the look Ryan was giving me. "What?" I asked knowing my brother all too well.

"You gotta come round to the shop." Ryan smiled. He'd opened up a surf shop, teaching kids how to surf. It had turned his life around and for that I was grateful.

"I will. But just don't make me surf, please brah." I begged. I wasn't a strong swimmer and surfing really wasn't my thing. I was more the rock climbing Hawaiian if you could call me that. I liked the extreme adventure sports more.

"Fine, but we got some good teachers now." Ryan said with a nod. I groan and shook my head. Memories of being out in the sea, crashing and burning flashed into my head.

"Please Ry, no surfing. I'm begging you man!" I said cringing at the memories. Ryan let out a rich laugh and we started to catch up. We caught up as the sun set. Later I noticed a woman heading over to our table. She had been looking around the bar a while before she spotted our table. I had been watching the people come and go as we talked because I was a people watcher.

"Ryan, there you are! Man I was looking for you all over!" The Asian woman said as she reached our table. Ryan jumped to his feet and pulled the woman into a big hug before kissing her cheek. She was skinny, but not super model skinny, she looked like a native, tall, pretty dark hair and eyes.

"Sorry Kono, I got caught up in something." Ryan explained before turning to me. "Riley, meet Kono. Kono, Riley." Ryan said introducing us. I could tell by the massive grin and the way my brother left his arm around her waist Kono was someone important to Ryan.

"Nice to meet you Kono." I said standing and shaking her hand. "I'm Ryan's twin sister."

"You too. Yeah, now I see it." Kono said comparing us. We were always compared. We were both mix raced children, our father was Japanese, our mother Hawaiian. He had tanned skin, dark hair, but all green eyes. Our father said they were our mothers eyes.

"But I'm better looking right?" Ryan asked Kono. She paused thinking about it and we laughed. Ryan rolled his eyes as he snaked his arm around her waist more. The pair shared a silent look, it was definitely love. I hid a smirk and took a quick drink of my beer before my brother turned to me. "Me and Kono kinda have a date sis..."

"Oh no, it's cool." I nodded with a small smile.

"You can join us if you want." Kono suggested sweetly smiling at me.

"Na bra, it's cool. You guys go have fun. Catch you later Ry!" I said shooing the couple away. It was nice to see my bro with someone, he wasn't the luckiest in love. I sat back at the table and drank my beer as I watched the stars shine.

* * *

><p>In the morning we split up. Jack decided to take the airport, and I was left with the financials. I pulled on some jeans, a black vest top and grabbed my gun and badge before walking to the underground garage with Jack.<p>

"How did the talk go?" I asked making light conversation as we made our way down to the garage.

"Great, apparently bump is kicking the living hell out of Betsy. She's complaining, but I just think its amazing. Something so tiny is growing in her. I can't get over being a dad." Jack gushed as we reached the parking garage.

"Dude, you're going to make an awesome dad." I smirked.

"I hope so. Hey, do you want a lift?" Jack asked as we walked over to the car. I smirked and shook my head, pulling out a set of keys.

"Oh no, I'm all set." I said and walked over to my Kawasaki Ninja 250r in black with red decal. She was my baby and she was beautiful. Jack watched as I pulled a leather jacket out of the seat and a helmet off the back and slipped them on, then put my back pack back on. I flipped up the visor and smirked back at Jack as I started her up.

"Nice ride!" Jack smirked at me.

"I know! See you later, call if you find anything!" I smirked and roared out of the garage.

* * *

><p>The ride to the HPD was quick, generally because I could weave in and out of traffic without too much trouble. I pulled into the HPD parking lot and killed the engine, I had eared a few looks from people heading into the station and that just made me smile more. I climbed off my baby and pulled my helmet off and took my jacket off. I took the pair into the seat and locked up my baby when I noticed a man watching me more then others. He was tall, had a nice tan. He was wearing a blue t-shirt with a black open shirt over the top, dark cargo pants and dark shoes. He was Hawaiian, my guess another haole who moved to the island. He was lent against the wall watching me. I smiled at him and he smiled back.<p>

"Nice bike, what is that Ninja?" He shouted from the wall.

"250r." I said softly with a smile. I liked a guy who knew his bikes. I picked up my back pack and slipped it back on. The man walked over to me, admiring the bike as he walked over.

"You ride a lot?" He asked as he reached me. He had such intense blue eyes I noticed, but the way he held himself screamed some sort of military man. Growing up on the island, with Pear Harbour, you learnt to pick that service men and women.

"Not as much as I'd like to." I admitted softly. "You ride?" I asked plainly.

"No. Not really. I just know when to appreciate things of beauty." The guy said with a half smile that was cheeky and charming at the same time. _Yeah this is a Sailor._ I thought returning the smile.

"Well that she is, nice talking with you." I said and started to walk towards the station.

"Are you looking for a police office?" The guy asked walking by my side.

"Umm no, why?" I asked as we walked.

"Then why are you heading to the station?" He asked curiously.

"To work." I admitted.

"You're an officer?" He asked as we reached the front of the building.

"No. But I really need to go, was nice meeting you." I said with a small smile.

"You too." He added and watched me go into the building.

* * *

><p>Ok, so what do you guys all think? Please, I really need help here. I love the show, but I don't know if it feels right... please, review, let me know what you think? Thanks.<p> 


	3. Innocent Until Proven Guilty

Hey, sorry it's taken me a while to update. I've been working on my Supernatural fan fic Stay In Shadows. So, here's the next chapter and to explain, yeah, this whole story is a flashback after Danno gets arrested. Sorry I didn't make it very clear before.  
>Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p>H 5-0 x H 5-0<p>

As I walked through the doors a hundred memories came flooding back into my mind, most weren't that pleasant. I walked up to the desk and smiled when an old face was sat there.

"Now I know for a fact Taylor wouldn't be here, and I haven't seen Ryan knocking around here in a good year or so." Duke stated while smiling at me from behind the desk. I walked right up to the desk and smiled back. Back in the day, I was usually the one sent to bail out my brothers, well mostly Ryan.

"The only time Taylor and Ryan were here together was when you busted them for public disorder." I sighed remembering the time well. It was a bad time in all lives. Our mother had been killed in a car bomb. The guys had gone out and got wasted then tried to find the person they thought had done it. It ended with the cops being called, thankfully Duke knew my father and managed to get away without charging them.

"Well they did have a good reason, and I only locked them up to cool them down. I thought it would teach them a lesson. It worked on Taylor. Not so much on Ryan." Duke sighed with a small shrug.

"Well, we all dealt with her death in different ways." I admitted sadly.

"But I hear the boys done good. Got a surf shop out on the North shore." Duke smirked and I nodded with a warm smile. Duke always saw the best in people.

"Yeah. Finally." I smirked.

"So what's brought you to HPD, your dad said you were living in DC now." Duke asked softly.

"I am." I pulled out my badge and flashed it. "I'm here on work. I was wondering if I could take a small room in the back, and use your database."

"FBI, nice. I bet your mother would be proud." Duke smiled as he buzzed me through.

"Me too." I said softly as he led me to a small empty room.

"It's not much, but you can have it." Duke shrugged turning to me. "You working anything good?" He asked with a glint in his eyes.

"Sorry Duke, can't talk about it." I admitted and he nodded giving me a small hug.

"It's good to see you kid, aloha." Duke said pulling out of the hug.

"Aloha Duke." I smiled as he walked off.

* * *

><p>I was sat there crawling over financial records for Detective Daniel Williams for over three hours. There was no way possible that he had the money to buy his brother the plane ticket. In fact after paying his child support, it appeared Williams didn't have that much to live on. I finished reading his records and decided I need a drink of coffee before I tackled his brother and this Lt. Commander McGarrett. I walked out of the small office and wondered over to the nearest coffee machine. I searched my pocket for some change when someone walked over to me.<p>

"Hey, let me." The male voice said, I turned and it was the guy from before. He popped a few coins into the machine.

"Thanks." I said softly as the coffee was made.

"No problem." He said with a warm smile. "I'm Steve." He said holding his hand out to me. I shook it and nodded.

"Riley." I replied firmly with a small smile.

"So, where do you work?" Steve asked as he passed me the fresh machine coffee. I took a small sip and screwed up my face. It tasted disgusting. "Yeah, I probably should have warned you it's horrible."

"I forgot how bad." I muttered throwing the cup into the nearest bin.

"Forgot?" Steve asked confused.

"Yeah, been a while since I as here last." I explained plainly.

"How about I buy you a better drink?" Steve asked with that half smile. I glanced at my watch.

"Sure, why not, I just need to lock the office." I said and we walked back to the tiny room I was using. I saved all my work and shut down my computer while Steve stood in the doorway.

"This place is tiny." Steve commented and I smirked.

"It's just a loan." I admitted and walked out locking the door behind me. Steve raised his eyebrow expecting me to say more but I didn't. We walked out of the station and I noticed Steve walking over to a truck. I fallowed him and smiled as he opened the door for me.

"There you go." He said and walked round to the drivers side.

"So where exactly are we going?" I asked confused.

"Trust me, it's the best place on the island." Steve said with a small nod as he started the car. I nodded slowly, looking unconvinced.

"So, you from here?" I asked softly making small talk as we drove.

"Yeah actually." Steve said glancing at me and I shook my head. "What?" He asked as he drove.

"Nothing. Just, didn't figure you to be an islander." I shrugged.

"You from here?" Steve asked plainly.

"Born and raised." I smiled. "Where are we heading?" I asked as we got closer to the beach.

"You're not much one for surprises huh?" Steve asked with a quick glance.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" I asked teasing slightly.

"Nothing." Steve smirked. We drove to the beach when we pulled up to Waiola Shave Ice. I climbed out and looked around, there were bright coloured benches and a fair few people enjoying the shaved ice. Steve nodded to the small wooden shack and we walked over.

"How's it brother?" Kamekona said as he spotted Steve. I smirked as he lent over the counter and hugged Steve.

"Not bad bro. Brought a friend to the best shaved ice on the island." Steve said and turned to me.

"How's it K?" I smiled as Kamekona smirked and walked out of the shack. Steve looked at me utterly confused. Kamekona walked over to me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"How's it?" He asked shaking his head. He pulled me into a big hug and picked me off the floor. "How's cuz?" Kamekona asked as he put me back down.

"You two are cousins?" Steve asked looking at us in total shock. In fairness we didn't really look that alike. I shrugged as Kamekona slapped Steve on the back.

"This is Hawaii bra, everyone's cousins." Kamekona laughed. "So how about two house specials?"

"Thanks K." I smiled and he went back to the shack to get our drinks.

"He's really your cousin?" Steve asked as we walked over to a small bench.

"Yeah! Don't look so surprised." I smiled as I turned my attention to the sea. It was full of surfers enjoying the good waves.

"You surf?" Steve asked as he fallowed my gaze.

"No, that's more my brothers thing." I admitted turning to him. I have to admit, he wasn't the ugliest man I'd ever seen. He was pretty hot in fact. Steve studied my face for a couple of minutes when Kamekona came back over with two bright blue cups of shaved ice.

"Here we are." Kamekona smiled proudly.

"Thanks K." I said and took a small sip.

"What flavour is it?" Steve asked confused.

"Blueberry, Mango and Peach. My own creation!" Kamekona smirked at us. The drink was actually amazing.

"They're great K!" I smiled and Kamekona nodded with a wide smile on his face.

"I know." He joked as we all laughed. "I'll leave you two love birds alone." K said and walked over.

"Wait! It's not-" I shouted after K but he just walked away. I sighed and turned back to Steve who was trying not to laugh. "You think it's funny?" I asked honestly.

"Yes." Steve sniggered a little.

"He's gonna go tell my dad now." I groaned and drank some more of the shaved ice.

* * *

><p>We talked a little more and I actually had fun. I'm not saying I don't generally enjoy grabbing a drink with a hot looking guy, but I don't know. It was just easy to talk to Steve, joke around a little. It was nice. He drove me back t the station after making Kamekona promise not to tell my father, K just gave me a look as we left though. He thought something was going on between us. We pulled up to the station as my phone rang.<p>

"Yoshida." I said and turned away from Steve.

"_Riley, I found a couple of people who fuelled the jet Matthew Williams left on. They remember him being really nervous to set off as soon as possible._" Jack stated.

"Did they remember seeing anyone else?" I asked softly, I could feel Steve's eyes on me watching me, but I chose to ignore it.

"_Well no. They said Matthew paid them a nice sum to leave the place early. My guess is that he knew Daniel was going to show and decided to leave as few witnesses as possible." _Jack sighed.

"Ok, well CCTV?" I asked softly.

"_Working on it, but so far nothing. How about you?"_ Jack asked.

"Well, I've got nothing. No way Daniel could afford the ticket. I'm checking on the others, will call when I've done." I explained feeling the presence of Steve still in the truck.

"_Ok, well I'll call if I find anything. Bye._" Jack said and hung up. I met Steve's stare. He was trying to read me again, judge what I was doing.

"You're a cop." It wasn't so much a question as a statement from Steve. I nodded and climbed out of the truck. "Detective?" Steve asked as we stood by his truck. I brushed some hair out of my face and smiled.

"I need to get back to work." I said and smiled again. "Thanks for the drink. I owe you one." I said and started to walk off.

"Riley wait!" Steve's voice seemed to boom. I stopped and he caught up to me. "You um need any help, here, it's my number." Steve took my phone out of my hands and put his number in.

"Thanks..." I said realising it was more likely a chat up line. I put my phone back into my pocket and smiled. "Might call if I need help." I nodded and headed back into the building.

* * *

><p>I spent the rest of the day going through Matthew Williams and Lt. Commander McGarrett's financials. McGarrett's was clean, like I expected. But Matthew's, well it wasn't hard to see where the case had been found. After a lot of digging I found that Matthew Williams had bought the ticket himself under a false name. So our idea that Daniel had bought the ticket to save his brothers bacon was out the window. But he could have still tipped Matthew off, and that was a crime.<p>

"Come on..." I groaned as I wiped a hand over my face. I was searching through Matthew Williams details to see if I could discover how he was planning on shipping the money and who exactly he was working with. It was a long shot, but I wanted to make sure none of his new business friends didn't tip him off instead. My phone rang and I saw it was Steve's number. I answered it curious as to how he got my number.

"Yoshida." I stated and sighed as the page I was reading went on and on.

"_It's Steve, from this morning._" Steve said and I smiled.

"Hey Steve, what's up?" I asked plainly. I wasn't paying that much attention to the phone call, I was reading something very interesting.

"_I was wondering if you were free tonight?_" Steve asked plainly.

"Should be, why?" I asked and then I realised what I had been asked. "Oh! Oh sorry. Yeah, yes I'm free tonight." I herd Steve laugh a little.

"_Great, I was wondering if you wanted to meet for a drink?_" Steve asked and I could hear the smirk in his voice. My eyes hit the word I was looking for. Yakuza. Matthew Williams was planning to launder money for the Yakuza.

"Umm... yeah." I said mindlessly as my brain worked out the details of the case. There was a better chance they had tipped Matthew off to get him off the island. A money man is always handy to have around.

"_You don't have to sound so enthusiastic."_ Steve said sarcastically, but I still wasn't listening.

"Uh huh." I mumbled as I decided to call Jack and let him know what I was thinking.

"_Ok, I can tell your busy. Just... I'll call you later. Bye._" Steve said and hung up on me. I dialled Jack's phone as I stood from the desk and paced around a little.

"_Steadmen._" Jack said firmly.

"Jack, it's Riley, look I've looked through both Williams and McGarrett's financials. Matthew was working for the Yakuza, he was planning to launder money for them." I said as I paced.

"_And the point is?_" Jack asked sounding annoyed.

"Point is, what if they tipped him to the Feds? What if they helped him off the island not, his brother." I said plainly and lent against the window.

"_Why are you so sure this Daniel Williams is so innocent?_" Jack sighed.

"Why are you so sure he's guilty?" I asked getting a little annoyed myself.

"_The photo! Damn it Riley, you've read the reports! They said Matthew was tipped! The photo's show the brothers at the damn airport alone! He helped his brother leave the island! I'm sure of it!_" Jack growled at me.

"Why did he have the gun out then?" I asked plainly trying to keep a control of my temper.

"_In case anyone saw them! Come on! You can't believe he is guilt free here?_" Jack growled down the phone.

"Innocent until proven guilty Jack, remember that?" I snapped. I herd Jack sigh heavily before speaking again.

"_Listen Riley, your a great cop, but you trust too much in the goodness of people._" Jack said in a softer voice. "_Realistically, Daniel Williams would do anything to protect his brother. Like you would for your own._"

"Jack-" I started to argue but he cut me off.

"_Hear me out._" Jack said softly. "_I know you don't want to take down a good cop, but the moment he helped his brother, he became a bad guy. We need to turn him, find his brother. Ok?_" Jack asked. I still wasn't convinced. I sighed and ran a hand over my face.

"Fine, whatever." I said shaking my head.

"_Look, it's getting late. I'm gonna catch the flight back to DC soon, just don't work this case till I get back on Monday, ok?_" Jack asked and I could tell he was rubbing his eyes.

"Fine." I sighed. "But there is a lot of work to do on Monday."

"_Fine, talk to the other two members of this task force. I'll e-mail you their names. Do not talk to McGarrett or Williams until I get back! You hear me?_" Jack sighed and I could tell he was rubbing his eyes. He was tired and annoyed at me, but I didn't care, Innocent until proven Guilty was my thought, not the other way round.

"Yes I hear you. I promise not to talk to them til you show on Monday, happy?" I asked slightly sarcastically.

"_No, because I get the feeling your going to go for a chat anyway._" Jack groaned. "_But do I have much choice?_"

"No, not really." I smirked as I herd Jack groan again.

"_Fine. See you Monday, just... don't do anything stupid Riley._" Jack pleaded.

"This isn't my first case investigating cops Jack. Have a nice weekend." I replied hanging up before Jack could argue with me more.

* * *

><p>Sorry it's not a big update, but with this story I think I wont do too long chapters. If you read my SPN ones, I do stupidly long chapters. In this one, I wanna write a little then publish. Please review and let me know what you guys think? Thanks.<p> 


End file.
